


Key to the Kingdom

by axispowershella



Category: Towerfall
Genre: Gen, Towerfall - Freeform, towerfall ascension, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axispowershella/pseuds/axispowershella





	Key to the Kingdom

The heavy scent of spilt blood lingered around every corner, staining the walls a deep crimson. Shallow breaths echoed down the hallway, although they tried to keep quiet in the silence. As to not draw attention, they stood up using the wall as support; they could hardly stand on their own as is. After a moment of recollection, pure spite pulled them away from the wall and with staggering steps they started down the path to certain death. Everything they loved and needed was gone. What was the point in hiding? 

They were not afraid of death, but they didn’t want to die. However, they were taught at a young age that they should survive, or die trying. This was a motto they tried to live by as best as possible in order to diminish their fear. It took years of repeating that phrase, but finally it got through their head that they shouldn’t be afraid of the inevitable. Now their motto was more necessary than ever before. 

They were the only one alive. They had to find a means of escape before they were caught. Lifting their hooded cloak upon their head (so that it was harder to be seen), they turned the corner, only to be faced with the first threat. Red, horrifying eyes stared deep into their own, sending shivers down their spine. It started to approach and, without hesitation, the hooded figure started to back away. They had no weapon, as it had been broken. 

What is a Cultist doing here? They thought to themselves, searching frantically for some sort of weapon. As they were stepping backwards into the never-ending darkness, they kicked an object that made a soft metal-like sound. Glancing behind them, they felt around for said object, finally feeling a sharp pointed tip - an arrow. They picked it up and clutched it to their chest. Now they had to find a bow to match. They red eyes started to get closer slowly. It held something large; some sort of weapon. They knew they were running out of time. However, after a moment of looking around, they found what they were looking for. 

Rushing to get the bow and arrow properly ready for attack, they raised their weapon and readied themselves to fire. They had one shot and one shot only, but they were skilled and experienced enough to succeed. The creature swung their large weapon at them, causing them to stumble backwards and nearly trip on one of the many dead bodies. They bit their lip to keep themselves silent from the fright and aimed directly at the creature’s head. Releasing their arrow, they heard a growl from the Cultist who fell to the ground in a bloody heap. 

Their victory was short-lived. 

“There they are!” A loud voice called out, followed by many footsteps running down the hall. 

Panicking, they started to sprint and find some sort of exit through the wall or in the ceiling. The footsteps were getting closer as their stamina was starting to taper. Suddenly, not realizing where they were going, they slammed into a wall in front of them. They let out a grunt and, disoriented, turned around and saw the group of assassins drawing near. They refused to die in a such a manner. After getting rid of their confusion, they looked up to see a hole in the wall, shining moonlight into the once lightless hall. 

Pressing their back against one of the side walls, they rushed towards the other and lifted themselves into the air. One foot pushed off of the wall and leapt towards the other. They continued to jump the wall upwards until they bounded at the hole and grabbed hold of the edge. They hung there for only a second until they hoisted themselves up and into the night. 

“Get them!” They heard from below, looking down to get a glimpse of their attacker.

Their eyes met. The assassin wore a scowl and lifted his bow and arrow, directing it at them. As it flew through the air the hooded figure dodged it promptly. Immediately, they started to run into the dead of night without looking back. They had to find somewhere to mask their location, and they knew exactly where to go. The Sacred Ground. A place of safety and security. They could only hope that they could lose the assassins. 

\----------

Heaving themselves into the door and shutting it behind them they crashed onto the ground in exhaustion. They had outrun the assassins and made it safely to the Sacred Ground. They cherished their success but, on the other hand, knew that they were still in danger. It didn’t help that they were injured and not able to move as well as usual. Leaning against a cool wall and resting their head on the surface, they started to remember the fate of the others in the Order. Every single one of them - gone. Their family and friends were now lifeless and cold. They didn’t want to admit to themselves that it was true, but they had to face the facts. 

They were the only one to survive. 

They were the Last of the Order.


End file.
